


counting sheep

by tasteslikeciel



Series: Hugsaku 2019: Let's Give Yusaku Hugs! [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Cuddling, Datastormshipping, M/M, Tickling, hugsaku, hugsaku2019, looooots of cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: Yusaku and Ryoken share a quiet, lazy morning in bed.Written for the Hugsaku event!





	counting sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Hugsaku! With the theme of Touch, we have some Datestorm snuggles and just them being dorks~ Enjoy!

He awakens with a quiet gasp for air, heart hammering a broken orchestra beneath his ribcage as blood thrums through his ears like the rush of an angry tide. His glossy green eyes (filled with distressed, unshed tears) are wide and fearful even as reality quickly dissolves his nightmare into more soft, pleasant scenery. Glancing around, he finds he’s still safely tucked away in bed, just as before, with the air quiet and warm from the slivers of sunlight peeking through the blinds across the room. Around him, the bedsheets lie in disarray from his fitful tossing and turning and the long-sleeved dress shirt Ryoken let him borrow for the night is twisted around his body, completely and utterly rumpled and unbuttoned.

Everything around him says he’s safe and unharmed, but despite all the evidence, he has a hard time believing in his own senses. 

Because he can still smell the lingering scent of burning flora filling his nose. He can still hear the crackling sound of growing flames inching closer and closer as he continues to remain still, eyes wide and mouth agape. He can still see cold, ashen skin resting beneath his trembling fingers, growing colder and colder by the minute, no matter how much he tries to rub life back into it. He can still feel his throat closing up from the sight of _ lifeless _ ** _blue_ **\--

“Ryok--!”

His gaze flickers upward as frantic thoughts steal his breath. His body goes rigid and his shoulders tense as he looks up and expects the worst.

But thankfully, there’s no need. Everything is as it should be and he relaxes, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he held. 

Laying next to him with a head of snowy hair glowing like a faint halo in the sunlight is the center of his distressing thoughts: his friend, his confidant, and his lover, Kogami Ryoken. Quiet breaths fall from Ryoken’s parted lips as sleep keeps its steady, gentle hold and keeps him far, far away in the land of dreams, a place Yusaku can’t reach even if he tries. Ryoken’s face is relaxed in a way it never is while he’s awake, all soft and unguarded and trusting in Yusaku’s presence. It makes Yusaku’s eyes shimmer in wonder and he can’t resist reaching out to trail a feather-light caress across Ryoken’s brow and down his cheek.

“Nn...Yusaku…”

Ryoken mumbles out his name in a sleepy murmur and shifts slightly but otherwise doesn’t stir. One of his hands is laced with Yusaku’s and he squeezes it ever so slightly like he’s assuring himself Yusaku is still there by his side despite being miles away in his dreams. 

What could he be dreaming about that has him seeking Yusaku out? He doesn't seem distressed. In fact, he seems rather--

“Yusaku…”

Ryoken mumbles to himself again and pulls Yusaku’s hand closer, a faint smile on his lips. Whatever he's dreaming of, it must be something good because he looks so serene and Yusaku is glad because Ryoken deserves to have happy dreams. The thought makes a tiny smile fall into place and Yusaku returns Ryoken’s squeeze, just to let him know he’s fine.

“I’m okay.” Yusaku whispers, careful not to speak too loudly. He doesn't want to wake him and ruin whatever enchanting vision is running through his mind. “I just, I had a dream about you, is all. ...a nightmare. I--”

_ I couldn’t save you _, he wants to add but doesn’t. His mouth remains open instead and nothing more comes no matter how hard he tries. The words remain stuck in his throat and he hesitates for so long he eventually gives up on it altogether. He shuts his mouth and his grip on Ryoken’s hand tightens. 

He’s no stranger to nightmares and he thinks it’ll always be a problem he has. He often spends his nights wide awake to avoid them, if he knows sleep will bring him no rest. Typically, sleeping with others near keeps them at bay, but sometimes, like tonight, his unconscious fears won’t let him rest. The White Room nightmare is standard fare for him and even after so long of being rescued from it and it being destroyed, just the thought of being dragged back still sends him into panic attacks. Tonight, however, he didn’t dream of the White Room. He dreamt of Ryoken (cold and still within his arms) and a lost paradise of burning flowers surrounding them in floating spirals of decay. 

It makes his chest tighten remembering it.

In the dream, smoke sank into his lungs and slowly suffocated him as he sat on his knees in the ashes of the bellflowers that once flooded the garden, baffled as to how Ryoken could lay there so peacefully while staring unseeingly at the sky. No amount of shaking his shoulders or calling his name made those glassy eyes any less lifeless. And Yusaku couldn’t-- his mind couldn’t process seeing Ryoken like that. Very soon, he couldn’t breathe from a combination of the smoke and his lungs collapsing in on themselves and he slumped to the ground, unable to make himself move as his vision corroded like a burning film strip. 

Yusaku’s lips twist into a grimace, but he ultimately decides to try and ignore how the dream is making him feel. It’s easier said than done, but in order to distract himself and keep those dark thoughts at bay, he continues his little exploration of Ryoken’s face and lets his fingers trail across Ryoken’s upturned lips. Unlike his, they’re smooth and soft, a testament to Ryoken’s self-care skills (of which Yusaku has never had). A tender smile like this is rare on him and briefly, Yusaku entertains the idea of stealing a kiss… 

But he doesn’t. It might wake Ryoken and then Yusaku would miss out on the rarity of seeing him like this. Besides, Ryoken would no doubt sense something amiss if he woke and Yusaku would know no peace until he told him what was wrong.

A quiet sigh slips past his lips and he lets his fingers slip away from Ryoken’s soft features, fully intending to move away and leave Ryoken to his pleasant dreamland. There are other things he can do to occupy his time and keep his mind off things. It’s best he let Ryoken dream.

However, just as he pulls his other hand out of Ryoken’s and begins to shuffle away, arms suddenly slip around Yusaku’s waist and pull him to Ryoken’s chest in a tight hug. Heat creeps up Yusaku’s neck and his eyes widen a touch as he looks up questioningly, only to realize that Ryoken is still very much asleep and this is just another of his dream-induced movements. 

“Ryoken?” he calls out quietly, just to check. Because sometimes Ryoken will fake it if he doesn’t want to deal with being awake just yet. “Are you awake?”

But Ryoken’s only response is to snuggle into Yusaku even more. He buries his face into Yusaku’s neck, mumbles something indecipherable that tickles at his skin, and continues to dream as if he never moved at all. His grip around Yusaku relaxes, after a moment, when he doesn’t attempt to leave the bed again, but he keeps Yusaku wrapped up in his arms all the same and it feels nice to be pressed against someone like this. He feels safe and wanted and...and happy.

_ ‘I guess not.’ _ Yusaku muses. He carefully studies Ryoken’s sleeping face and smiles, just a little. _ ‘Oh well… Maybe if he’s beside me like this, then I’ll be able to sleep.’ _

It’s a strange coincidence that Ryoken decided to reach out for him just as he was in the process of leaving, but Ryoken always seems to know when Yusaku is in need of something, whether he be asleep or awake. Although Yusaku never asked for it, a cuddle from his sleeping lover is just the thing he needs to assure himself that his dream really was just a dream. So he accepts it the way he accepts everything else Ryoken offers him. 

_ ‘You really are just sleeping, aren’t you?’ _

Carefully, he cuddles up to him, presses his head against Ryoken’s chest, and focuses until he hears the heartbeat pulsing beneath his ear. It’s instant relief and he can’t help clinging to Ryoken then, fingers curling into his sheep-print pajama shirt as fresh tears prick at his eyes.

The dream was just a dream. Ryoken is here and alive and warm with a steady heartbeat. 

There was never anything to fear. Everything is as it should be.

He lets those thoughts and the sound of Ryoken’s heartbeat lull him back into drowsiness until sleep eventually claims him once more and he falls into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

-x-x-

When Ryoken awakens, the first thing he becomes aware of is a tickling sensation underneath his chin and then the feeling of a warm weight nestled against his chest. He tries to blink away the grogginess and slowly untangle himself from the blankets so he can become a little more alert, but he realizes one of his arms is trapped underneath something and he can’t move. Curious, he glances down only to see the quietly sleeping form of Yusaku wrapped up in his arms in a sleep-induced hug he doesn't remember either of them initiating.

_ ‘Did I…?’ _

It’s likely. He vaguely remembers dreaming of Yusaku and of a waltz under the starlight, but it’s hazy and the memories he had of it are quickly disappearing. He’s not prone to lashing out in his sleep or the like, but if he and Yusaku are sharing a bed and his dreams turn to his lover, they tend to end up squished together like this and Ryoken tends to be the culprit (because apparently he sleep-hugs unsuspecting Yusakus during the night).

_ ‘I must have.’ _

He huffs out a soft laugh before pulling Yusaku a bit closer and brushing stray strands of pastel-colored hair away from his sleeping face. A fond little smile slips into place as he watches him sleep and he can’t resist the urge to keep touching him, fingers lightly brushing against Yusaku’s cheeks and neck and threading through his hair.

_ ‘I guess he doesn’t mind it.’ _ he muses and truly Yusaku must not because he never complains about the sleepy night time hugs. Not a once. _ ‘Hopefully, his dreams stay pleasant... He really needs the rest.’ _

Yusaku’s insomnia is outright atrocious and he rarely gets a full night’s rest even when they sleep together, but on the rare occasions in which Ryoken wakes before him, he’s treated to the heart-melting sight of an ethereal Sleeping Beauty: a Yusaku resting peacefully. Unguarded, at ease, and content.

He brushes a lock of pink behind Yusaku’s ear and presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

Yusaku isn’t the expressive type by any means (even with people he’s close to), but there’s a certain soft vulnerability to his features when he’s sleeping that Ryoken enjoys looking at. He’s used to Yusaku’s endless poker faces, his acidic glares as Playmaker, and his impassive stares that seem to penetrate deep down into a person’s soul, but like this, Yusaku is different. His expression is so _ soft_. It’s a Yusaku at peace with the world. A Yusaku unburdened by the weight of responsibility that eternally gets thrown onto his shoulders and isn’t plagued by nightmares or chronic sleep deprivation. 

And Ryoken loves everything about it.

“Wasn’t expecting a gift when I woke up, but here you are.” he quietly muses and his gaze roams until he spots the unbuttoned dress shirt Yusaku is using as temporary pajamas (because his usual set is in the wash). “Mm?”

Odd. It was perfectly buttoned up before they went to bed earlier this morning and Yusaku isn’t the type to move much when he’s sleeping unless a nightmare creeps into his mind during the night. He doesn’t remember Yusaku tossing and turning, either, but it’s entirely possible. Admittedly, Ryoken slept like the dead for once in his life, having been utterly exhausted from the week’s events. If Yusaku’s insomnia and night terrors decided to rear their ugly heads once more, it’s likely he decided not to wake Ryoken and shoulder whatever fallout the nightmare brought alone. 

And he frowns at the thought.

“What am I going to do with you?” he sighs and untangles himself from around Yusaku to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt instead. “Just wake me up next time…” 

He doesn’t mind the display of skin, if he’s being honest with himself, and it isn’t as if they haven’t seen each other bare before (or touched and explored and--..._ well _), but it isn’t proper to let Yusaku stay uncovered when he never wanted to be in the first place. So, back to being buttoned up the shirt goes. He likes to think he can be a proper boyfriend (sometimes) despite his cyberterrorist background.

“If you’re trying to cop a feel, you’re doing it wrong.” a sleepy voice accuses, making him fumble with a button he’s fixing. “...maybe.”

Ryoken pauses and his gaze slips back up to Yusaku’s face to see his eyes mostly open now. Traces of the softness he had while asleep still linger, but he can already see it melting away as Yusaku stirs and stretches himself out like a cat who’s just woken from a nap.

Ryoken’s eyebrows raise and he hums thoughtfully. “Wasn’t my intention, but if a ‘_morning workout_’ is what you want--”

“It’s too early for that.” Yusaku interrupts him by wrapping his arms around Ryoken’s neck and booping their noses together. “Still sleepy. Hug instead.”

Despite the cute gesture and the way Yusaku’s voice slurs a bit, he looks rather serious and Ryoken can’t help the soft snort he makes at his expression. It’s endearing and he gives in to Yusaku’s request rather quickly --because how can he say no?-- and his arms return to their earlier position around Yusaku’s waist. He returns Yusaku’s nose boop with a nuzzle and they squish themselves together, cuddling into one another with soft, sleepy smiles.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Ryoken apologizes once they’ve settled. He idly brushes his fingers through Yusaku’s hair and enjoys the way Yusaku shudders and curls further into his hold. Sometimes, he wonders if perhaps Yusaku was a cat in a previous life because he shares mannerisms with them. All he really needs is a pair of cat ears and a tail and--ah. Yusaku’s right. It’s too early for such thoughts. “I never intended to bother you, but then I noticed your shirt was unbuttoned and… Did you have trouble sleeping last night?”

It’s almost imperceptible the way Yusaku’s demeanor changes, but something sparks in his too vivid eyes and there’s a slight pinch to his expression that’s telling. It seems more taunt, less open. He’s throwing up a wall before Ryoken even has a chance to question him further and he’s hesitating to answer, shifting his gaze away somewhat. And that’s all the answer Ryoken really needs. 

“Another nightmare?” he presses and when Yusaku still doesn't answer, he sighs. “You should have woken me.”

Yusaku shakes his head a little and buries his face into Ryoken’s neck with a disapproving hum. “You needed the rest. Besides, I fell back asleep just fine on my own.”

_ ‘And how long did that take?’ _ Ryoken can’t help but wonder. His hand slips from Yusaku’s hair to rub at his back. _ ‘Minutes? Hours?’ _

“...do you want to talk about it?” he asks instead.

Yusaku remains still and quiet, for a moment, before pressing himself closer and humming a refusal.

“No. Just hug.”

Ryoken huffs but decides not to press him about it any further. Instead, he changes the subject altogether because Yusaku is closing himself off and he doesn’t want that.

“The offer is open if you change your mind.” he leaves off on and then turns his head a bit so he can press a kiss to Yusaku’s hair. “I’m glad you were able to sleep, though. You always look like a fairytale princess and I like waking up to that in the mornings.”

He means that in the best of ways. A sleeping Yusaku is like a picturesque scene from a storybook. Simple and elegant but so fanatical it brings wonder to the imagination. It’s a beautiful sight and maybe (just maybe) he likes to fancy himself the lone prince that can lift the sleeping enchantment with hugs and kisses, too. 

“Nuh.” Yusaku pulls back and boops their noses together again. “If anyone is a fairytale princess, it’s you. You’re really soft while asleep.”

He? Soft? 

Preposterous.

“Oh you’re much softer.” he counters and nuzzles their noses together again. “Like something from a painting, I’d say.”

Yusaku frowns at him a little and his brow creases. “But you’re really beautiful. Even more so asleep. I feel like I’m staring into the face of an angel sometimes...”

Ryoken’s brow follows suit and creases at the statement. Is Yusaku hearing himself? What does he mean by that? Is he trying to say he’s not beautiful because he absolutely is. 

He clicks his tongue.

“Don’t tease me, Fujiki, I’m the farthest thing from angelic. But you--”

“You are.”

“Don’t interrupt me. I’m not--”

“_Are._”

He might just be a bit too drowsy for this, but Yusaku has put forth a challenge and Ryoken answers it (as he always does whenever it’s Yusaku) with a glint in his eyes.

“Fine, but if I’m beautiful, then so are you.” he challenges. “But three times as much. A true fairytale beauty I don’t deserve to lay eyes on and those are facts.”

“That’s ridiculous. You’re _ six _ times as much.” Yusaku counters and his eyes shimmer. He looks like he’s trying to hold back a smile, but part of it still slips through. “_Facts._”

Did...did he just...?

“Hoh~?” Ryoken’s lips stretch into an amused smirk and there’s a haughty lit to his tone as their little cuddle session turns into something else and his grip around Yusaku tightens. “You want to run that by me again, _ Playmaker_?”

The name rolls off his tongue in a sultry purr and he feels a shiver run through Yusaku’s body as he swallows and bites down on his bottom lip, eyes shimmering and legs squirming. The Revolver persona certainly has its uses outside of dueling and he knows, better than anyone, how into it Yusaku is. Charming, cool confidence with a voice smooth as silk and a presence larger than life itself to make his enemies weak-kneed with naught but a look --complete with bed hair!-- is how he rolls, especially when the opponent in question is a sleepy Yusaku who’s trying to use his wit against him to win a petty argument. 

“You heard me, _ Revolver_.” 

But Yusaku is quick to reply despite Ryoken’s haughty airs. There’s a challenging glint to his narrowed eyes and his lips are puckered into this little pout that Ryoken wishes he could lean in and kiss. But no, no. That would be giving in, wouldn’t it? Ryoken might currently be in sheep-print pajamas and Yusaku might currently be laying half-naked in his arms, but neither of those mean he can afford a loss just because Yusaku is being cute.

“Really~? I don’t think I did.” Ryoken continues and leans in closer, amused smirk growing. “Because it almost sounded like you said that _ I’m _more attractive than you are and that’s just not true at all.”

Yusaku tugs at his hair, frown deepening. “Are you trying to tell me you have all this money and don’t own a mirror? I don’t really care for material objects all that much, but even _ I _ have one. What’s your excuse?”

That sends a tingle down Ryoken’s spine because _ oh_, he wants to be _ sassy _today, does he? 

“You little--”

Ryoken huffs out a chuckle and pulls Yusaku in for that kiss he intended to hold off on. He hasn’t given up on their petty argument just yet, but Yusaku’s morning sass fills him with a need to kiss him senseless. A little kissing in the middle of an argument never hurt anyone and theirs is soft and slow and lazy under the blanket of lingering drowsiness they both share. His hands begin to shamelessly roam Yusaku’s body, fingertips teasing his lover’s spine and fluttering over his hips. And Yusaku _ squirms _ and _ whines_, desperate to press in closer. His arms tighten around Ryoken’s neck and he buries his fingers into Ryoken’s messy white locks. 

And it’s not until they part for air and take a moment to snuggle into one another again that Ryoken even remembers they’re having a disagreement.

“I have several, thank you very much.” he finally answers and at Yusaku’s questioning look, adds: “Mirrors. They’re scattered all over the house. You’ve _ seen _them.” 

Yusaku gives him an unimpressed look, eyebrows raised. “Sure, but clearly you never use them. Otherwise, we’d be in agreement that you’re better looking.”

“I needn’t look into one to know who is fairer. I already know it’s you.” Ryoken argues. He supposes he’s some level of attractive, but he pales in comparison to Yusaku, who is by far the most attractive one in all of Den City. Beauty like a wisteria and intellect beyond his years, Yusaku is the whole package. He just wishes Yusaku could see that or at least acknowledge that Ryoken believes so. “My eyes don’t glitter like stars the way yours do. Plus, you’re _ cute _ and easy to wrap up into a hug. That’s bonus points.”

“How dar--_hmph_. Then you need glasses.” Yusaku somehow looks offended by Ryoken’s statement despite a creeping bit of pink seeping into his cheeks. “Which would only add to your appeal, by the way. So, _ bonus points_.”

Ryoken’s mouth slips open at that. _ How dare he! _

“You take that back.” Ryoken frowns, a bit offended that Yusaku would dare pull the Attractive in Glasses card on him. “I would _ not_.”

“Never. You’re the type who looks good in anything.” Yusaku has the nerve to smile at him rather smugly, as if in mimicry of the one Ryoken had previously and it’s moments like this where Ryoken realizes where Ai’s personality came from. “Should I give Spectre a call and ask his opinion?”

Ryoken’s eyes narrow into a playful glare. “You’d use my own friend against me?”

“If that’s what it takes to defeat you, _ Revolver_.”

Ryoken’s eyes glitter mischievously and his hands wander south.

“I’m shocked to hear that Link VRAINS hero would stoop so low as to threaten me with blackmail.” His hands settle atop Yusaku’s hips and squeeze them a little as he leans in next to Yusaku’s ear and _ purrs_. “What’s more, I’m _ shocked _this same hero wouldn’t expect me to use a threat of my own in retaliation~”

Trying to use his own subordinates against him… Tsk, tsk, Playmaker! That’s a very sneaky, underhanded tactic to be sure, but his adversary made a miscalculation when he attempted to threaten him --his archnemesis!-- with backup testimony. Ryoken still has a few dirty, childish tricks up his sleeve and he’s not above using them to get what he wants, which is unconditional surrender and above all else, Yusaku admitting he’s beautiful.

Yusaku blinks and realization dawns on his face as Ryoken’s lips curl up into something decidedly _ dangerous_. He stiffens, his shoulders hunch, and he pushes against Ryoken’s chest in an attempt to escape his lover’s hold, but Ryoken’s grip is tight and he has no intention of letting his captive go free.

“_Don’t you_ _dare_.” Yusaku warns as he continues to struggle against him. “_I’ll disown you_.”

“Oh? Now why’s that?” Ryoken takes Yusaku’s chin in one hand and feigns innocence. But for once, his acting skills fail him because of the shit-eating grin on his face. He’s having too much fun teasing his partner and it shows. “You’re not scared of me, are you, _ Playmaker_?”

His teasing earns him a smack to his shoulder and Yusaku glares at him, face already flushed and lips set in a thin line.

“Kogami Ryoken, I swear to god, if you--”

He gasps as Ryoken’s fingers skitter up his side, press into his ribs, and _ tickle _until it drags a wheezy breath out of him. Yusaku tries his hardest to resist. He presses his lips together, huddles in on himself, and tries to squirm away, but Ryoken merely follows his movements, switches up his tactics as necessary, and Yusaku eventually dissolves into little breathy protests and choked off laughter that force Ryoken’s villainous smirk to soften into something fonder.

“Give up yet?” he asks, voice just a tad too light from amusement. 

“Ry--! St--!! St-stop it!”

And he considers it, albeit briefly. Yusaku can’t exactly fight back with all the squirming he’s doing and showing one’s adversary mercy _ is _ the mark of a true knight, after all. But Yusaku’s laughter is just so airy and _ cute _that he can’t help listening to the metaphorical devil sitting on his shoulder and continues to be an absolute bastard just because he can.

“Hm, I don’t know… Should I? I’m still not hearing a _ ‘Yes, Revolver-sama! You’re right!’ _ out of you.” he teases but immediately dissolves into laughter of his own when Yusaku manages to grab one of their pillows and hits him with it. Repeatedly. “Okay, okay, you don’t have to say it!”

He quickly holds up his hands in a sign of peace and Yusaku puts a little distance between them, all the while eyeing Ryoken warily.

“Cheater.” Yusaku grumbles. He keeps his tactical pillow clutched in his hands and held up as a shield. His face is pinker than before and he looks incredibly embarrassed as he hides part of his face behind the pillow. “You’re the worst.”

Ryoken pouts, just a little. “It’s not my fault I know your weak points. You’re just mad that I won.”

“You didn’t _ win_.”

“_Fine_. It’s a _ partial _win.”

Yusaku narrows his eyes and swings out an arm to hit him with the pillow again, but this time Ryoken anticipates it and blocks the attack by using his arm as a shield. Not one to be deterred by failure, Yusaku quickly attempts a follow-up attack, but Ryoken doesn’t give him the chance to strike because he grabs hold of Yusaku’s wrists, rolls over on top of him, and pins him to the bed. The pillow flops over beside them and with Yusaku’s wrists pinned in place on either side of his head, he can’t reach out for it. He struggles for a moment and makes a few protests in the form of Ryoken’s name and a bit of useless kicking before giving up with a huff.

“Are you going to admit it now?” Ryoken asks, hair messier than before and a slight flush to his cheeks. They’re both a disheveled mess, but Yusaku pulls it off in such an attractive way that he can’t help staring and admiring despite the fact he’s supposed to be the one in control. It’s unfair, really. “Just agree with me and I’ll let you go. No tickling involved, I promise.”

Yusaku glares up at him, eyes shining in pure defiance. “_Never_.”

Ryoken matches Yusaku’s glare with one of his own. “Oh, so you want a round two, do you?”

“What I want is for you to appreciate yourself more.” Yusaku huffs. He turns his head away, pouting because he can’t move. “I don’t understand how you’re so blind. You’re like the sun to me, but you’re so incredibly hard-headed you can’t see the good in yourself. ...you can’t even use a mirror properly.”

Ryoken softly tweaks his side for the jab and Yusaku squeaks, arching away from his touch before slapping his hand away.

Like the sun… This isn’t the first time Yusaku has spoken of this and Ryoken understands the reasoning for it but saying such a thing is a bit much. It’s giving him more credit than he deserves. Besides, there are stars dotting the night sky in places far, far away that burn brighter than anything anyone on Earth has ever seen and Yusaku is one of those. The sun can’t compare.

“If anyone is hard-headed here, it’s you.” Ryoken shakes his head. “You’re an amazing person and beautiful on top of that, but you always dodge the topic whenever I bring it up.”

“You’re literally doing the same thing right now.”

For heaven’s sake… He’s completely and utterly stubborn!

But Ryoken supposes he’s acting the same way and with things progressing the way they are, they were going to spend all morning arguing instead of enjoying their lazy day together. The thought draws a deep sigh out of Ryoken and he flops back onto the bed, suddenly very drained and in need of a nap. He lets go of Yusaku’s wrists in the process of flopping, but he’s quick to wrap his lover back up into his arms and pull him into another squishy hug before settling back into their messy cocoon of blankets. 

“Agree to disagree?” he offers as an olive branch. He presses a kiss next to Yusaku’s eye and nuzzles his cheek. “I’m out of counter-arguments at the moment. It’s too early.”

“Hm…” Yusaku ponders over it for a moment before cuddling up to him with an accepting hum. He smiles a little as he buries himself into the blankets and into Ryoken, seemingly content with the offered peace hug. “Agree to disagree… But I’m still right.”

Ryoken’s eye twitches. 


End file.
